


【斯卡梅】一抔烫手的冰

by siraha_satou



Category: fgo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraha_satou/pseuds/siraha_satou
Summary: “为了靠近再靠近你，这漫天星辰都垂低。”
Relationships: 凯尔特百合组 - Relationship, 斯卡梅
Kudos: 4





	【斯卡梅】一抔烫手的冰

斯卡哈想梅芙一定很孤独。

那孤独从她眉眼间最微小的阴郁中渗透出来，丝丝缕缕的，结成一张轻若蛛丝的灰网。因此也只因此，斯卡哈能感受到和她的一丝亲近，孤独者被强制要求彼此慰藉。

在深夜里，梅芙似乎不含丝毫情感的那双纤细的手会轻轻抚上斯卡哈瘦削的背脊，粉头发的孩子贪婪的俯在人的颈窝间，呼出的气息浓稠着像化不开的雾气，湿漉漉地将斯卡哈的发尾濡湿，紧紧地贴在胸前。

看啊，你也是一个人呢。

粉色的孩子，冷漠的孩子，宛如不具备情感的瓷偶，她的指尖冷冰冰的，就好像从未被捂热过，她的腰肢堪堪一握仿佛就要被折断一般的苗条。斯卡哈微微眯眼，她明白这样一个堪称尤物的完美身材会让多少男人陷入情场的漩涡——梅芙也的确这么做了，她将那些可怜的追求者们作为狩猎的成果，得意洋洋地甩开一个又一个玩腻了的，厌烦了的玩具。

斯卡哈，你其实也是其中的一个，不对吗？

只是她恰好更加偏爱你这个玩具罢了，你与那些人有什么不同之处呢？人总有偏心的事物，但是再大的爱也抵不过喜新厌旧与时间的洪流，更不用说是梅芙的枕边人。总有一天那一刻也会到来，斯卡哈——

在翻云覆雨的事后小憩里，时间似乎被日月星辰拉得有点太长，斯卡哈突然想着，如果她从这座高楼上一跃而下，梅芙会不会为她掉几滴眼泪，弄花眼底昂贵的妆？

然后她可以以幽灵的形态，去到梅芙的身边。斯卡哈想看看她怎么从别人的口中知道自己的死讯，梅芙会垂泪不语吗，她会大惊失色吗，她会笑着跟对面说：“别开玩笑啦，我早就看穿了。”这样的话吗？

斯卡哈想，她一定是不喜欢梅芙的。

是梅芙教会了斯卡哈所有调情的技巧——你看这个人多坏。可是斯卡哈依附着梅芙就像鱼依附着河水，或者更贴切的，她们两个人都在同时依赖着对方。

斯卡哈知道梅芙也不喜欢自己，梅芙曾无数次强调床伴与爱人的区别。当梅芙把酒店的房卡与钥匙丢给斯卡哈时，她的指尖连着整个身体都是僵硬的，像是碰到什么可憎恶的垃圾。

可是那之后梅芙也会去找斯卡哈普通的喝酒，就像两个人的关系其实只限于酒友一样。梅芙饮酒不多，话也不多，但都足够。

斯卡哈也从来不做多余的事，也不做半途而废的事。只是默不作声地饮酒，不配菜，也不说话，这当然持续不了多久，于是梅芙每次都匆匆而来，又匆匆而去。

简直像是什么诅咒把斯卡哈的人生其中的一节涂上灰色和蓝色，灰的是云，蓝的是雨，红色是梅芙。艳红，殷红，朱红，血红。血蜿蜒成细小的河流从门缝里流下来，从斯卡哈身上流下来，从每个角落流下来，然后和雨水一起汇总成一条大河。

斯卡哈为梅芙杀了第一个人，然后雨就再没有停过。沙沙沙沙，哗啦哗啦。斯卡哈踩着雨水磕磕绊绊地走出门去。她感到很累，也看不清路。雨下得那么大，那些殷红和水蓝好像一个劲儿砸进斯卡哈的眼睛里似的。梅芙在门口不太远的地方等她，看起来有一点不耐烦的样子。斯卡哈一直走到梅芙跟前，然后她们并肩往回走。从始至终一句话也没有说。

然后，突如其来的闪念，斯卡哈抓住了梅芙的手腕。

手上沾着都是血——死人的血和斯卡哈的血，很厚一层，被雨有一点稀释掉了，有些是无意的有些是斯卡哈故意弄上的，只是因为她无法控制地沉迷红色——这样一来那些血都沾到了梅芙的手腕上。

梅芙当然吃了一惊，想挣脱但没挣脱开，她们同时在肌肤上感到那种滑溜溜粘糊糊的特殊的触感。梅芙定定地看着斯卡哈，她也回以对方不动声色的凝视。

然后下一秒她们同时哈哈大笑起来。

那些血永远也不会消失——她们的手上都沾着鲜血，斯卡哈的罪孽是梅芙的罪孽，梅芙的罪孽是斯卡哈的罪孽，这样的事永远都不会消失。这一点她们彼此心知肚明，因此畅快得不可方物。没有什么比通往地狱的路途上有一个搭伴更快活的事了不是吗？斯卡哈不喜欢梅芙——梅芙不喜欢斯卡哈——她们彼此憎恶——那都无关紧要。没有什么比同罪更能像这样把两个人紧密地绑在一起的了。

斯卡哈了解梅芙，比任何人都深切的了解她，她若有心也应是同样。

眼前人笑意盈盈，捧起了斯卡哈的脸印下了深深的一吻。

“你爱我吗？斯卡哈。”

斯卡哈诧异于梅芙为何会问她这个问题。

喜欢，岂是人能说的分别的么？

可斯卡哈一个字都倦于表达。她一直都以为梅芙将世事看得最透彻，这发问却让斯卡哈觉得梅芙天真到无可救药。

深吻接踵而至。

快意刹那攀爬上云端，扯动着斯卡哈皮肤离开现实，骨髓都在舒爽中游荡。所有的情与爱，所有的欲望都变成闪耀镁光灯炸开时连星辰都要被取代的光芒，变成玫瑰开放时连泥土都要被触动的芬芳。

金属碎片刹那绽放，没入干涸的皮肤。利刺排列生长，融入两个人的血骨。

四分五裂的东西，好像盛开的火红。流淌一地的液体，好像揉碎了涂抹在地上的最后伤痛。

而斯卡哈因此无可救药地欣赏梅芙。

永不分离直到最后一刻。

走是哪里也走不去的。


End file.
